


Be My Tutor?

by kendricksnerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendricksnerd/pseuds/kendricksnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe needs help to not fail Biology class. Her teacher suggests Beca as her tutor. Will it work out? Chloe is a cheerleader and Beca is the alternative girl. Will they become friends or even more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I found my love for high school AU again and started writing one. let me know what you think :)

Beca was sitting on the grass under a tree. School had ended half an hour ago, but Beca didn't want to go home. She didn't have the best relationship towards her dad. She tried to avoid being at home as much as she could. So she stayed after school most days, doing her homework in her favorite spot. She could look-over everything from there, yet not everyone could see her.

She had her headphones on with one of her mixes playing and was tapping her pen on the book that was lying on her lap. She tried to focus on her Math homework. She didn't look like it but she was actually a pretty good student. She may barely say anything in class but on tests and exams she mostly got B's and even A's. Not Math though, it was giving her a headache.

Beca leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes, enjoying the music for a while. She loved making mixes and was counting the days till she could finally go to LA and produce music. She knew her dad wouldn't support it so she hadn't told him about her career plans yet. She still had 2 years of high school left anyway.

When she opened her eyes she saw the cheerleaders on the field about to start their practice. She rolled her eyes. They were walking around like they owned the place, winking at the football players who were also practicing. Beca shook her head confused. She could have sworn the ginger winked at her instead of one of the boys.

Beca knew the girl from some of her classes but had never talked to her before. Her name was Chloe. She seemed nice, unlike the other cheerleaders. Beca didn't know if this wasn't just a show though. She had beautiful wavy ginger hair and pretty blue eyes. She wasn't just skinny like most of them; she had abs suggesting that she regularly works out. "Get yourself together, Mitchell." She cursed at herself when she noticed she was staring.

She screamed in surprise when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Damn it, don't do that!" She yelled at the person and took her headphones off. It was Jesse, a senior and Beca's friend. Her only friend to be exact. She wasn't a very social person and she didn't know why Jesse was still putting up with her. "Sorry, didn't want to interrupt you while staring at your crush."  He said and sat next to her.

Beca slapped his shoulder. "Shut up! I'm not gay." she hissed.

Jesse just continued chuckling. "Ok ok. Sorry." He apologized when Beca gave him a warning look. "Wow, you got far with your homework." Jesse said, pointing at her almost empty paper. "I wonder why?" He teased.

"This task is hard, ok? This has nothing to do with the cheerleader practice." She said annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"Let me help you." Jesse said and took the book, knowing Beca would have never asked for help on her own.

Half an hour later they were finished.

"See, it wasn't that hard." Jesse stated and helped Beca get up.

"Thanks." Beca murmured, not looking at him. Jesse just smiled and said "You're welcome." Beca didn't open up easily, they've been friends long enough for him to know this. He still wasn't sure if he had managed to climb over all the walls yet.

"Wanna come with me and watch a movie?" He offered, knowing Beca didn't want to go home.

"Jesse, you know I hate movies. Stop trying." She replied, "besides, I'm not really in the mood to get in a fight about me barely being home today, so I better head home."

"Okay, let me give you a ride home then?" He suggested, handing over her book.

"Yeah, sure." Beca said and followed him to his car.

"You're home early." Beca's dad just stated when she entered the house.

"Hi to you, too." Beca said and made her way to the stairs.

"Dinner is ready in a few minutes." Her stepmother informed her from the kitchen.

"I already ate." She lied and turned around. "I'm gonna work on a mix." Beca just said and walked upstairs.

"DJing is not a profession, Beca!" her dad shouted, making sure she heard him.

"There it is again." Beca thought and closed her door before throwing herself on her bed.

She took her laptop and put her headphones on. The rest of the day was spent working on her latest mix, only taking a break to get something to drink and go to the toilet. She didn't even text Jesse back. Beca didn't like being interrupted while making a mix so she usually turns off her phone. Around 12am she was too frustrated and tired so she saved her project and turned off her laptop.

The next day Beca was relieved when she noticed her dad and stepmother had already left the house. She took the chance and turned on her music on a high volume while getting ready, occasionally singing along. She enjoyed singing just as much as making music, not that anyone knew that one though, not even Jesse.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away." She sang along in the shower and searched in her mind for another song she could mix it with. After showering she texted Jesse.

_"Get your ass over here, I'm too lazy to walk."_

_"Being in a good mood today, grumpy? ;)"_ He texted back, making Beca roll her eyes.

_"Just pick me up. Pls."_

_"Alright, be there in 10."_

Beca finished putting her makeup on, which was "way too dark" according to her dad. She didn't care of course, she liked it. It made her look tough and kept people away from her. When she heard a car honk, she got her bag and headed outside.

Their drive to school was quiet.

The first few periods were uneventful, as usual. The only thing that confused Beca was Chloe hesitantly looking over to her several times during their Math class together. After Math class Beca was standing at her locker, putting her Math book inside, when someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Damn it, Jesse. I told you-" Beca stopped when she saw that it wasn't Jesse. "Oh." she then exclaimed.

"Hey, you're Beca, right? I'm Chloe." Chloe introduced herself with a cheerful look on her face.

"Yeah I know." Beca just said, sounding a little more distant than she would have liked. Sure, she didn't like talking to people but Chloe didn't do anything that required such a tone yet.

Chloe looked  a little nervous now. "I- umm.. Mr. Harris told me you’re his best student in Biology class, despite not talking in class a lot." she started to explain. "And since I might fail this class if I don't get better, he thought you should be my tutor. " she then added.

Beca looked at her with a shocked expression on her face. "Me? Helping you with Biology?" she asked, not believing what she just heard.

"Yeah, it was just a thought of him, you don't need to. I will find someone else." Chloe said and started to walk away.

Beca felt like slapping herself. She really needed to stop attacking everyone without a reason. "Especially pretty ginger cheerleaders" she thought and immediately told herself  "No, hush" and focused back on Chloe.

"No, wait. I'm sorry. I will help you." She said, knowing that she will regret this. "Yay! Thank you so much!" Chloe exclaimed happily. "Here's my number. Text me when you have time." she said with a big smile on her face. "Or if you just want to hang out" she then added and winked at Beca before leaving.

"What did I just get myself into?" Beca asked herself, watching Chloe join the other cheerleaders.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't notice that I only put this chapter into my drafts without actually posting it. I'm sorry.

"What? You are gonna be Chloe's tutor?" Jesse couldn't help but chuckle. He was watching Beca pace through his room for about 10 minutes now, rambling about what had happened.   Beca stopped and turned to look at him. "I felt bad for her." she just said and joined Jesse who was sitting on his bed. "And you having a crush on her of course doesn't have anything to with it, right?" Jesse laughed.

Beca slapped him. "You really need to stop slapping me all the time." he stated, making a face and dramatically rubbing his arm. "You really need to stop saying I have a crush on her." she just shrugged. They were sitting in silence for a while.

"If she's anything like her best friend Aubrey, I swear…" Beca was rubbing her temples, frowning. This was giving her a headache. Aubrey was the worst of the cheerleaders and Chloe was her best friend. So she must be somewhat alike, right?

 "Oh come on, you know she's not. Have you seen her yell at someone or boss people around before?" Jesse asked. Beca didn't answer; he was right, she never saw her doing anything like that, but you never know. "See?" Jesse nudged her side, chuckling. "Ugh." was her only reply before she let herself fall backwards.

"So you already know which college you wanna go to?" Beca turned her head so she could look at him still sitting at the edge of his bed. "Don't try to change the topic, Becs."Jesse said, but then choose to actually answer the question "Barden University if you really wanna know."

"Is that the one with those two 'famous' acapella groups?" Beca asked, raising one eyebrow. "Yeah, actually I was thinking about becoming a Treblemaker. Then you can come and cheer for me at competitions."  Jesse winked at her. Beca sat back up. "What? Acapella is lame, don't do that."

 "Maybe I won't if you text Chloe now." he said, directing their conversation back to the topic Beca was trying to avoid. She just rolled her eyes. "You told her you will help. Now text her."  Jesse insisted. Beca rolled her eyes again.

\---

Meanwhile Chloe was at the mall with her best friend and cheerleader captain Aubrey as well as fellow cheerleader Stacie. She loved shopping-yes it sounds like a cliché, but unlike Aubrey and Stacie she also spends a lot time in record stores while shopping.  Music was her second favorite thing.

They were sitting in a café, taking a break and enjoying some coffee. "Can you believe this chick tried to become a cheerleader?" Aubrey whispered towards Chloe and Stacie when she recognized one of their classmates. "I did say 'only girls with bikini ready bodies' before, right?"

Aubrey was really strict when it came to girls that were allowed to do cheerleading. "I think she's beautiful." Chloe stated. Stacie stayed quiet. The blonde girl gave a disapproving sound, but didn't say anything. Chloe jumped when she felt her phone vibrate inside her pocket.

_"I was wondering if we should start studying tomorrow after school? - Beca"_

_"Got cheerleading practice after school. >.<"_

_"Right. I forgot."_

_"You did? You must have seen me more than once. You stay after school so often ;)"_

Beca stared at her phone and blushed.

_"Yeah, just got the days mixed up."_

_"Well you could wait for me and we study after practice?"_

"Who are you texting the whole time, Chlo?" Aubrey questioned. Chloe didn't really listen and kept looking at her phone.

_"Ok."_

_"Great. See ya tomorrow. :)"_

"Chloe?" the redhead finally looked up and let out an confused "Huh?". "Who are you texting?" her best friend asked once again. "Oh. Beca." Chloe answered and then added "We have some classes together." when she saw that neither Aubrey nor Stacie seemed to know her.

"You mean the short brunette girl?" Stacie asked and Chloe nodded. "Why are you texting with the alt girl?" Aubrey looked at her confused. "She's gonna help me pass biology class." Chloe answered ignoring the insult. "I could have helped you as well." Stacie said a little offended. "Mr. Harris said I should ask Beca, so I did." the redhead left the "And I want to get to know her better." out knowing Aubrey didn't like her. "As long as you still give your all to the cheerleaders." was all the blonde said.

\---

The next day when Chloe left the locker room and entered the field she saw Beca in her usual spot under the tree. The brunette had her headphones on like always and her laptop before her on the grass. "I wonder what she's doing." she thought. She snapped out of her thoughts when Aubrey yelled "Hey Chloe, get over here!"

During their practice Chloe did her best not to look over to Beca the whole time. She had this problem since a while now. There was just something about the short girl that made her want to get to know her and she was more than happy that she finally got the chance thanks to her biology teacher.

\---

The thought that Beca had to hang out and study with the redheaded cheerleader made her more nervous than she would like to admit. She wasn't good with people. They made her feel uncomfortable most of the time. She wouldn't have any friends if she didn't know Jesse ever since kindergarten.

She tried her best to distract herself, while waiting for cheerleading practice to be over, with the latest mix she was working on. Beca let out a sight. She couldn't concentrate. "Maybe I should find stuff to study later." Beca thought and opened the internet browser.

\---

"That's it, girls. Go get changed. We will see each other on Monday." Aubrey yelled after a long and exhausting practice. "Don't be so hard on them." Chloe, who was standing next to her, whispered. "Chlo, it's only for their best. Do you want to embarrass yourself at the next competition?" her friend argued. "No, but-" Chloe started but was cut off by Aubrey's "See?". Chloe didn't answer, she didn't want to argue right now, so she just went to get a shower and get changed.

When she came back Beca was already waiting for her. Chloe gave her a smile and a cheerful "Hey." when she saw her. "I would say let's go over to my place. No one's home so we won't get interrupted while studying. Is that ok?" she then offered. Beca just gave her an approving nod. She was glad that she offered to go to her house. She didn't want Chloe to meet her dad.

"Are you here with a car or should I give you a ride?" the redhead asked. "No, I'm not. Jesse gave me a ride this morning." Beca finally spoke. "He's your boyfriend, right?" Chloe questioned. "What? No!" the brunette exclaimed. "Oh ok. I just thought… the way he looks at you sometimes..." the other girl trailed off. "No, no. He's just my bro." Beca said which would have sounded cool if she wasn't such an awkward person.

Chloe chuckled. "Ok well follow me." she started walking and led the way to her car, not seeing Beca mouth "What the fuck?!" and making a face. She followed her to the car which turned out to be a pick up. "Fuck. Cool car." Beca thought only realizing she said it out loud when Chloe snickered and gave her a "Thanks."

Inside the car Chloe turned on the radio before she pulled out of the parking lot. When Titanium, Beca's current favorite song, came on and the other girl happily sang along Beca thought "Maybe she isn't that bad."


End file.
